Nighttime Shenanigans
by JustAnotherAuthorDurping
Summary: Six years later - Tokka with slight Kataang. After coming to the conclusion that they're tired of Katara and Aang's open displays of affection, Sokka and Toph come up with a plan to prank the couple.


A/N: This was originally supposed to be rather fluffy (the idea included an entire make out session!)… but turned into a shenanigan as I wrote it. I guess I wouldn't be a proper Tokka fan if I didn't write a suitable intoxication fic.

Review please? It'll only take a few seconds of your life.

**Nighttime Shenanigans:**

Their movements were awkward and lethargic, his tall and lean figure bending to the curve of her short one and forming what was one seemingly inseparable person. The peaceful night air of Ba Sing Se was shattered by their loud hoots of joy and choked laughter, some words slurring together atrociously.

"And _I_ say," Sokka insisted, "that I could totally beat you in a fight." His words are spoken with fierce determination, though they are a bit too loud. After all, they weren't _completely_ intoxicated; just enough to make them a bit more addled then usual. They had surprisingly stuck to only a few drinks of the light stuff that evening.

His partner in crime, gave a very unladylike snort and shoved a hand into his stomach, emitting a quiet "Oof!" from the warrior.

"In your dreams _Sh_noozles. I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back and without earthbending," Toph informed him arrogantly, a devilish smirk gracing her lips.

Sokka stopped and pulled away from her, the heat of her arm against his immediately being replaced by the cool air. He moved in front of her and held up one hand and pointed it at her face dramatically, his own facial expression full of exaggerated haughtiness.

"Is that a challenge, Miss. Toph the Not-As-Good-As-Sokka…" He paused and thought hard, his mind working furiously to come up with a good ending. "At-…Anything?"

Toph crossed her arms across her chest. "With you, it's never even a challenge." She began sloppily pushing him forward, her blank, milky eyes staring absently at his collarbone. "Now let's get going Meathead, before Katara worries her hair loops in a knot."

A pout formed itself onto the Water Tribe boy's – after all, he was _only_ twenty-one – face. "She's not worried. Her and Aang are probably being all kissy-face right now," he complained with a hint of a slur, his cobalt blue eyes squinting in disgust.

An odd sound escaped Toph's throat and it took Sokka a moment to realize that it was a choked snicker.

"Yeah – that's all they do these days."

"Huh!"

The pair began their trek back home once more, his arm slung around her shoulders loosely but with still a good amount of comfort. After a good few minutes of silence, (other then Sokka's absentminded humming – some song he had learned at the market a few days ago) Toph perked up.

"I got an idea, Sokka."

"Mmyes, Tophie?"

A fist immediately collided with Sokka's upper arm where a permanent bruise had begun forming years ago.

"Just because you're drunk doesn't mean you can call me that, you moron."

"I'm _not_ drunk!"

"Whatever. Now, my _plan, _Snoozles. Focus!"

"Right!"

And so the blind girl brought her friend's ear down to her mouth and whispered her idea, despite there being no one nearby to overhear. Gradually, a smirk twisted up onto Sokka's mouth.

* * *

_The next evening…_

"I'm really happy you got Sokka and Toph to leave again tonight, Aang. Spirits know this evening would have been a mess with them here."

Aang lifted his gray eyes to the girl across from him and smiled, internally thanking fate once again for bringing him together with such a lovely woman.

"No problem, Katara. They're probably out at a tavern," he replied, downing the rest of the moon-peach whine from his glass.

The corners of Katara's lips drooped slowly and an exasperated look worried itself across her features. "Getting drunk, no doubt. Let's just hope we don't have to pay for any _more_ broken furniture like last time."

"Don't worry Katara, I'm sure they're fine. Would you like some more wine?"

"No thanks."

Aang got up lithely and made his way towards a pantry where he withdrew a green glass bottle and poured some of its light orange contents into his glass. Katara watched warmly as he took a brief sip to test its flavor and made his way back to the table.

Her warm look faded away when he stopped and stood still, completely unmoving.

"Aang? Are you okay?"

Nothing.

"Aang?"

Alarm rose in the water bender's voice. She quickly rose from her seat and nearly trampled over her own legs making it towards her boyfriend – placing her hands on his shoulders, she stared at his face closely.

"Aang, what's…" Katara noticed his cheeks were a deep pink now and his pupils had started dilating, the dark spheres spreading over his hazel irises. His eyes slowly began to focus on her face.

"Katara… why are you on fire?"

And then realization hit her like a rampaging saber-toothed mooselion.

* * *

"_SOKKA! TOPH!"_

The Blind Bandit had felt the rage building up inside her friend long before they heard the infuriated screams of Sokka's incensed sister.

"It doesn't sound too good Sokka," Toph mused, lounging about his bed with a large smirk plastered on her face that hid her laughter. "We should probably get going."

Sokka however, was still openly expressing his feelings of hilarity over the entire situation. "Toph, you're a _genius_!" He clutched his sides and rubbed a few tears from the corners of his eyes; loud, goofy chuckles still tumbled from his mouth in a constant flow.

Toph waved an indifferent hand. "Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know knuckle head. But really, we should probably go. Katara's making her way to my room right now, now that she's figured we never left."

"_I'm going to _kill_ you two when I find you!"_

Pulling his hands from his eyes, Sokka swallowed down another bought of laughter. "I really want to see Aang… but she does sound pretty mad…"

Impatient, Toph jumped off the bed and with a quick jab of her arms, she earthbended an archway through the wall of Sokka's room that would lead them outside into the front yard. She then swiftly turned towards him.

"Come on, Meathead."

Sokka stood, looked down at her, and to her pleasure, pecked her lightly on the cheek.

"You're the coolest, Toph."

They stepped through out into the night and she closed the archway.

"Yeah, I know. You up for some drinks before we face the wrath of Katara?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
